This application requests continued support for the highly successful postdoctoral training program in cardiovascular research in the Division of Cardiology at Emory University School of Medicine. The proposed program will extend our laboratory, translational and clinical research curriculum that has developed an impressive record of training outstanding postdoctoral fellows. The Emory University Cardiology Research Division has become recognized as a leader in research on the role of oxidative stress in vascular disease. The trainees of this program have been very successful in obtaining independent positions in academics. In the last 10 years of this training grant, eleven graduates (20%) of our program are faculty members in American medical schools. We have had several fellows who have been winners or finalists for national young investigator awards. Two years of funding are requested for 8 post-doctoral fellows. The 25 mentors included in this application provide a broad-based, multidisciplinary environment ideally suited to provide an outstanding educational experience for trainees. Participating faculty are drawn from the Divisions/Departments of Cardiology, Radiology, Biochemistry, Biomedical Engineering, and the Winship Cancer Center at Emory University. All have established funding and publication records as well as documented success in training productive members of the scientific community. The training program is structured around a mentor-based environment supplemented with an extensive array of didactic educational opportunities. In summary, the proposed cardiovascular research training program will provide a unique opportunity for multidisciplinary training in basic and clinical vascular biology. Successful trainees will be well equipped to initiate a research career in academic cardiology.